Dr Smythe
Dr. Alistaire Smythe is an Oscorp technician and Head of Security responsible for the events of The Oscorp Epidemic. Since his 'mental breakdown' that resulted in his (brief) incarceration and apparent death, he has rose in public perception for his handling of Oscorp since Norman Osborn was revealed as the Green Goblin, thanks in part to the Oscorp Power Plant. Genius Beginnings Alistaire was a quiet boy who was neglected by his father, Spencer, who was an inventor and CEO of a computing company. He was homeschooled by various tutors and occasionally took in information about computers from the company's employees in his wanderings around the offices. His mother had died during childbirth and Spencer found little comfort in the company of others unless it was work related. He enrolled for high school, in wanting the chance to interact with people who did not see him as just the "boss' neglected son". At fifteen his father suddenly took more more interest in him, spending copious amounts of time with him and feeding him information about robotics and technology - Spencer's lifetime knowledge, years of knowledge which Alistaire absorbed with full comprehension within a mere few weeks. Spencer died a few weeks later from radioactive poisoning (due to a lab accident). The company collapsed barely months later, freeing Alistaire of the responsibility of heading it. At Empire State University, Alistaire became close friends and roommates with Curt Connors. The two had a playful rivalry with frequent arguments over the merits of technology versus biology. Alistaire's beliefs were not as popular, and he proceeded to lose several prominent grants to Connors. Cracks in their friendship began to show. He struggled with funding for his robotics and nanotechnology, while watching Connors join the prestigious Oscorp Industries and rise through the ranks. Alistaire, jealous, repeatedly attempted to join Oscorp himself, and was eventually accepted after multiple rejections, but was given poor funding and credibility compared to Connors. Recognition and Downfall Devastated at the accident in which Connors became the Lizard, Alistaire found that it was also his greatest chance to seize fame. Oscorp funneled all of Connors' resources, after the scientist's dismissal, into its growing robotics division. Alistaire became the 'new face of Oscorp', determined to change the world and erase the stain of Connors' creations, the cross-species, which he labelled a 'biological freak show'. During the removal of the cross-species, Alistaire and his scientists were attacked by the escaped Scorpion and other released creatures, and infected by the subsequent virus. The control he prided himself on began to slip, and his desire for vengeance resulted in the programming of his robots to destroy all cross-species, including Spider-Man. His greed led him to inject himself with an untested cure; this mistake took away the use of his legs. The order Alistaire had built around him descended into chaos and he unleashed his deadliest wave of robots, for the pure task of eliminating each and every infected. He injected Spider-Man - whose identity he discovered while the hero was unconscious - with his own cure, with nanobots which shut down the infected DNA, rendering his powers useless, and sent him out, satisfied that he would have no more major trouble. Spider-Man and Connors created a proper cure, and the Lizard came after Alistaire, with Spider-Man soon joining him. The two battled Alistaire and his robots until his defeat. Spider-Man brought the scientist to Central Park, showing the consequences of the madman's heroism, and Alistaire felt immediate regret and guilt, accepting to be taken by the police. However, Alistaire escaped before he could be cured, choosing to commit suicide with the assistance of one of his remaining S-Bots. As he stepped into range, the S-Bot categorised him as Cross-Species immediately and attacked. Category:Characters Category:Oscorp Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:9 June Category:1978 Category:1970s Category:Necro